I'm Happy for my name
by jollycake
Summary: Waking up in a half conscious state, a struggle to figure out what is happening and where he is. this story follows My sonic oc. This is my first chapter in the my first ever fan fic. Hope you like it and i know it's probably not great but i do hope to writing more and any feedback is very welcome. Any spelling mistakes and grammar issues i'm very sorry about.


Im Happy for my name

A distant thudding comes slowly but surely crashing into his head like the heart beat of a giant, who's chest is pressed against his skull. A shroud of dark cloaks his vision, his eyesight not yet clear and fuzzy. Reaching around frantically, he tightens his fist, grabbing what at first feels like fur. No wait. It isn't warm, it feels fresh and crisp. A deep breath draws in the surrounding air, this to him also feels fresh, the taste that is left in his mouth is peculiar at first but he comes now to understand that in his hand is grass. The relish in his mouth at this moment in time was the morning dew on what he know realised was a damp tuft of grass. Then all at once, all of his senesce buzzed loudly and sharply in his head. He could all at once hear. The tweeting of birds in the trees, the wind as it rushed past his ears and over him . The rustling of insects in the dirt. The feeling of damp morning blades of grass in his finger tips. The smell of fresh air on a crisp summers morning. The water in a near by river rumbles and crashed over rocks and down through it's banks. His eyes burst open, light rushing in like water bursting from a damn. It stings. His eyes have yet to adjust. The thudding in his head has grown louder, it now feels like something is trying to burst out of his brain and is succeeding. His ears ring, exposed to surrounding sounds all at once, it feel like large spikes have pierced into his ear drums. His nostrils vexed and taking in sweet scent like out stretched arms pulling heaps of flowers towards them... something thats not quite right. An oddness if you will, something that through the haziness and his perplexed state he found to be out of place. With the light still lashing his eyes, and the defining sounds of the scape stabbing his hiring, he began to fumble and sift through the disarray. Writhing around on the floor now clutching his ears, his teeth locked together and grinding, eyes burning, his head aching, feeling crushed like a egg under a heard of buffalo. Then a sound came, distant at first, muffled from the overwhelming exposure. His entire body raw like an exposed nerve. The suppressed sound no growing louder as if pushing its way through a crowd of obscurity. The sound became more and more clearer, it sounded familiar, not so much that he had heard that exact sound before, more that the sound was something that presented its self as friendly.

After what had seemed hours in a haze of blinding pain and anguish, the rush of constant over sensitivity that was enveloping him started to calm down. The ringing in his ears dulled and the light gradually became soft and gentle. The mysterious sound that had alluded him became as clear as crystal. It was a voice. A women voice. Soft, gentle and calming. His eyes now opening wide letting the light pour in, he had not known such relief before up until this when the act of such a simple, throw away bodily function caused him no pain and in fact felt good. At least it would have been if not what is about to happen be even more of blissful. Letting his hands flop from the top of his head to down by his sides, he blinks a few times. Before him a black silhouette against the most bluest sky he had ever seen, so utterly deep and rich it looks infinite. The sun, not directly above him, but beaming down on his face warm and gentle. The voice now talking ever so softly towards him.

"Are you ok there mister?"

He blinked and few more times. The silhouettes outline now became apparent that the it belong to the voice. It was a girl, perhaps, he could only just make it out. His retina scrambling around in his skull looking intently trying to focus. She spoke again.

"are you ok? I saw you fall from pretty high up."

Still trying to come to is now utterly dulled senses he could not come to understand what the person before was trying to say. He knew the language or at least he thought he did, why else did he find it familiar? Confused and utterly bewildered his body calmed completely, he was in a state of blissfulness. The women leaning over him at placed her hands in his chest to comfort him. Her had was like silk. So warm and soft, like bundle of cotton pressed ever so lightly against him. He took his second breath since he first had awoke and exhaled with joy, he wasn't afraid anymore. He felt at ease, relaxed and safe, a smile started to etch across his face and his eye opened even more. This time around he could see perfectly.

The sight before him was magnanimous, complete and total divinity. A young beautiful girl with lushes shoulder length hair, all manner of tones and shades. A deep oaky brown underneath layer upon layer of bright silvers and whites, golden yellows, more brown tints could be seen lighter than the first. Lips that looked cherries, perfect and shimmering in the sunlight. her eyes where the last thing he noticed. He couldn't understand why? They pulled his gaze in straight away, he was transfixed unable to look away. Not that he had wanted to, because he was lost. Lost in a sapphire stillness so deep and rich it looked infinite, and her eyes just like the sky were the most beautiful thing he had seen that day. It felt like an eternity glimpsing intently into her dazzling gaze, he was happy here he never wanted it to end. But fate is cruel and so are the gods of chance, as soon as he had latched eyes with hers several other faces began to jab in front of hers. People began to crowd one after another, the voices grew in number and volume until he could not see or her the women he has first laid a startled look upon. The people came thick and fast, black blurred out faces that loomed over him grabbing at him and shrieking at him. He couldn't take it his body weighed down by the force of bodies as they massed and massed, grew and grew in capacity blocking even the blue sky from his vision. It was madness, with all his strength he tired to stand. But no! The crowed of people push him back down. Again he tried to stand up, this time his arms outstretched pushing and pulling like nothing he had never done before. Determination in his heart his hands reached for the only glimpse of light left, a small beam glinting through the huge ball of black gunk that had accumulated around him. The crowed of people had now transformed into a dome of a thick ink like substance just hands to push him back down and a gapping mouths to scream at him as if he were the devil. Pushed back again! This time he hit the ground but didn't stop, the hands just kept pushing and pushing him further and into the ground and as the last light of that great big blue fantastic sky goes out of sight...

He wakes up.

Laid on his panting, short of breath and sweating. In a panicking state it takes him a while to come to terms with where he is. At first the large tall walls seem to scare him, he doesn't recognise his surroundings at all. As his breathing calms down, he begins to sit up slightly to take a glance around the room he is in. lit only by the blue pale moonlight seeping through the drapes like smoke he notices a few things, firstly the room is quite large. Not an overly sized room but big enough to be considered impressive. To his left are the for-mentioned curtains, tall and a deep red, almost crimson. The cover two equally tall french window doors, one on which is slightly a jar welcoming in a cool breeze. Turing to his right, and not but three feet away from him is a large bed, the sheets match that décor also a deep red with a gold trim. From these pieces of puzzle he beings to assume that where he is quite a wealthy establishment. He now stands to his feet slowly, he's cautious, he knows better than to rush to his feet. Knees half bent and continuing to stretch the rest of his body out he continues to look around. Beyond the bed and further to his right, a small bed stand with lamp and clock. The time reads 3:14 am. Beyond that and further still is a large built wardrobe, fully stood up he immediately notices that the bed as been slept in. the sheets and covers ruffled and bunched up. Two thoughts stuck them selves in his head like two fat children trying to get the last slice of pizza. Where is the person who was in the bed, was it me? It appears odd, there is no sign that the person got out of the bed, the covers don't seem disturbed in that way. It puzzled him, but he didn't want to dwell on it another look around and the sight of something made him jump out of his skin, and nearly chilled him to the bone. The sight of someone one else caught conner of his eye.

But this feeling was quickly dismissed by the obvious realisation that it was his reflection, smirking at how ridiculous he had been he walked over to mirror. The full length mirror was hung against the right hand wall, strolling over to it and his alert state now at ease, he takes a good look at himself.

What he sees in the mirror takes in slightly be surprise. Firstly he was naked, completely, secondly he didn't recognise himself straight away. Usually when someone looks at themselves in the mirror you tend to know what your going to get looking back at them. However in this instants he did not, not at first anyway. It took a while, longer than it should. But he got there in the end. A weight on his wrist suddenly made its self apparent, he looked down. A large watch like device was attached to his left arm.

"Was it aways there?" he though to himself,

And at this moment and with a blink of an eye he suddenly remembered everything. The room was his, drapes and sheets were his as well and he also remembered that he didn't really like them. The watch around his wrist wasn't really a watch at all and explained why the bed looked odd. He turned to look up at the mirror again and there he stood. A Pale white hedgehog, a nice blue coated the underneath of his spines which extended from his head like blobs of toothpaste. A similarly blue fringe hung over the left side of his face, slightly obscuring his bright orange eyes. Around his left bicep an odd fur pattern had always bugged him, it was just like a loop, a blue loop that went around his arm. People said it's most likely a birth mark or just a skin pigmentation but it always bothered him, it was was similar to the blue ring that was centred on his chest, but he didn't mind that, he thought it made his look badass or like a super hero or something. Stretching his arms he out and yawning a big yawn, looked up to make sure his most favourite about himself was still there. Above his head , floating about half a foot away, a white golden almost Frisbee like object. It hovered there silently and illuminating his face, and with it his smile as he remember how happy he was. He was happy to be a live, happy to be where he is and who he is with and that today will be a good day. And most of all he was happy hat the shinning hollow disk if light that sat above his head was what gave his name. He was so happy people accepted him and that he was apart of a family and most of all he was happy his name was halo.


End file.
